Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 6: Armageddon part 1
by RGGod
Summary: The gang has finally arrived at the base camp, but trouble is Milleniumon is formulating a new plan, and it appears that there is a traitor Read and
1. A New Plan

**A New Plan**

* * *

**Morning, Dark Area**

She paced back and forth in the meeting room/cave, her generals in front of her. She was annoyed by her current track record in fights. Catastromon had hurt her in their first fight, the first to ever do so. In their recent fight, he had escaped after crushing both her right arms, a double insult. Things had gotten better in her next fight against his chosen, until those two, Tyson and Azmon, had biomerged. By then she was too tired to fight even an ultimate. Against a mega, she was too tired to do anything. Too add more insult to injury; they had the nerve to mock her! How dare they!

She sighed. She knew it was no use to fret about it. "What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do to change it." At the very least she was okay. She lost her fight because she was tired, at least now she was better rested. She turned to her remaining two generals, ChaosGallantmon and Gulfmon. Dagomon had been killed in battle, ChaosGallantmon was seriously injured, and Gulfmon had allowed his targets to escape, a grave offence indeed. ChaosGallantmon was receiving medical attention, and would be back to fighting shape within a few days. Gulfmon, however, was awaiting punishment nervously.

"We need a new plan," she told them. "Our original plan was to kill two birds with one stone, the two birds being getting my rematch with Catastromon and getting the Demon Lords' data. We have also lost a valuable ally," they held a moment of silence for Dagomon, "But we must move on, we need a new plan. I hate to admit it, but had it not been for Catastromon's return, those boys, Tyson and Azmon, would've killed me," she shuddered at this. The thought that someone could be capable of killing her terrified her. She had only recently come to accept that it was possible after Catastromon had first, and had been the first, to actually hurt her. It was still a new concept to her, and one that she found terrifying. She cursed Catastromon for wiping away her delusions of invincibility. /Ignorance really is bliss./ she thought with a sigh. "Any ideas?" she asked her generals, but they said nothing. "Come on, there's no such thing as a bad idea,"

Gulfmon gulped nervously, he was too afraid to speak. ChaosGallantmon turned his eyes upwards, he was hiding something.

Milleniumon rolled her eyes, "Whoever gives me a good idea will get a large raise,"

ChaosGallantmon started twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

Milleniumon sighed, "And paid time off for their recovery leave." /You're a bigger prick than those angels!/ Milleniumon thought angrily. /It's bad enough his contract says I have to pay his medical bills./

"Ahem," ChaosGallantmon coughed before speaking, "Have you heard of Armageddemon?"

Milleniumon raised an eye, "Armageddemon? You don't say." She smiled, ChaosGallantmon was a prick who only cared about money, but for the right price, he was an invaluable ally. "Yes, a bit. It is a super-ultimate digimon. They say even GranDracmon was afraid of its power," her smile disappeared, "They also say it was a mindless beast whose only goal was destruction just for giggles,"

"Hmhmhm," ChaosGallantmon chuckled before turning to Gulfmon, "Before we continue, would you mind leaving,"

"What?" Gulfmon asked indignantly, "Why should I leave? Milleniumon?" he turned to his master/employer.

She shrugged, "Do as he says,"

Gulfmon crossed his arms in annoyance as he walked out of the room/cave. Milleniumon waited a few moments, "My senses tell me he's out of range, please continue,"

ChaosGallantmon cleared his throat, "To summon Armageddemon, the data of many demons is needed,"

She nodded, "Go on,"

"Before I go on," he stopped, "Do you know the Ultimate Fusion technique?"

She gulped and blushed in embarrassment, "Sort of. I… know it… just… not very well." Her lack of knowledge about such an important technique was a source of deep shame, but to compensate for the shame she had convinced herself that using such a broken technique would be a cheap way to win. If it was cheap, there was no pride in it. She placed great value in her pride. "I can use it, but not to its full abilities. Also, I don't know Dimension Destroyer,"

She heard ChaosGallantmon giggle, "STOP IT!" she slammed her hands down hard. She hated to be mocked, especially by her subordinates.

"Terribly sorry," ChaosGallantmon said smugly, "But all we need is your Ultimate Fusion, a large enough explosion, and… the data of a couple hundred demons,"

Milleniumon's eyes widened, "What?"

ChaosGallantmon crossed his legs, "It doesn't matter who. How about just the weak ones? Or the ones we- err, you don't like?"

Milleniumon was unsure, "I don't know. That might be pushing it a little,"

ChaosGallantmon stroked his chin, "Why should you care? They're nothing more than soldiers, peasants, and there's always more peasants. The end justifies the means after all,"

Milleniumon gulped, "I don't know, I've already forced them to fight a battle that they don't want to fight. To do this, that would be going too far,"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "I can't believe my ears. Has the great Milleniumon gone soft?"

Her eyes looked to the side, "Of course not, it's just…"

Inwardly, ChaosGallantmon was smiling. /So easy to manipulate./ He thought. "This is just another step towards ou- your goal. After Armageddemon is created, your enemies will run at the sight of its mighty figure. It will be hard to control, but we'll find a way,"

She looked down, "Are you sure?"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "Sure? I am certainly, positively, absolutely sure!"

Her shoulders drooped, "I see. Very well then, if you insist,"

"Good," ChaosGallantmon nodded as he turned to leave. Before he left he called back to her, "Should we include Gulfmon among the… sacrifices?"

She held her hands to her head, as if in regret, "I… guess,"

ChaosGallantmon laughed inwardly as he left. /Those who seek power are so easy to manipulate. Once Armageddemon is created, I'll keep her around for a while, she's our only chance at even controlling him, but once we find a way to properly control him…/ he thought with a wicked smile. /Then I'll be the one in charge. I'll be calling the shots! I'll be… all powerful./ "All-powerful?" he whispered the word aloud, "I like the sound of that, hahahaha!"


	2. Meatapples

**Meatapples**

* * *

**Early Morning, Base Camp Girls' Tent**

A familiar figure snuck through to the tent. It was Persiamon, returning to her own quarters after a long night. She and Laharlmon had talked a lot last night, but talking was the least of what they had done. She tip-toed into the tent and laid down on her futon. /It's best not to seem suspicious./ she thought as she closed her eyes. /Hmhmhm, I never thought I'd give my innocence to a demon, much less voluntarily. But I guess that's how much I care about him./ she smiled as she fell asleep, it would be another hour or so before they would have to wake up, and she could do with the extra sleep.

**Morning, Catastromon's Tent**

"Mmmm," Tyson bit down on something in his sleep, "Yummy marshmallows!"

"No, no!" Arashi rolled in his sleep, "They've turned on us! The marshmallow! It's eating me! Get off my foot!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" a voice yelled so loud that they awoke in an instant.

"Huh?" Arashi grabbed his glasses and put them on. He looked down, "Tyson, why are you biting my foot?"

Tyson's eyes opened, he shot up immediately and started wiping at his tongue furiously, "Ah sick! Gross, gross, gross!"

"Did my foot really taste that gross?" Arashi asked sarcastically.

Tyson turned to him, "Actually it tasted like popcorn, but still, it's gross to think about. So, if you don't mind," he went back to wiping his tongue, "Gross, gross, gross!"

"Atten-tion!" they all turned to see Catastromon, standing tall. Tyson stifled a giggle. It was so weird to see him acting like a military officer, especially after their sleepover last night. "We will be gathering for a meeting with the war generals and commanders at 0900 hours. That gives you an hour to get everything in order. Do you understand?" his eye grew stern.

Dracomon blinked, "What?" he asked in a drowsy state.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Catastromon shouted the question back at them.

They all cringed, Catastromon rarely raised his voice, but when he did it took everyone by surprise.

Seeing their shocked reaction, Catastromon's expression immediately softened, "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," he bowed his head in apology.

"No it's okay!" Dracomon told him.

"Yeah, we're all good," Tyson gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay then," Catastromon sighed, "but you should go get Laharlmon. You have approximately 45 minutes to go about as you please. Afterwards, I'll come back to take you to the meeting," he looked out the tent's entrance, "Alphamon should be done waking up the girls,"

**Morning, Base Camp Boys' Tent**

"Yo Laharlmon!" Tyson called as he went into the tent. "Ah, there you are," he looked down to see Laharlmon sleeping blissfully in a ruffled futon. He went up to his ear, took a deep breath, and screamed, "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Laharlmon's eyes snapped open. He rolled over Tyson, grabbed him in a headlock, and stood up, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Tyson giggled from within Laharlmon's headlock, "It's just me buddy,"

Laharlmon blinked his eyes and looked down at Tyson, "Huh? Oh, it's you buddy," He released Tyson and sat back down, "How many times have I told you to stop doing that?"

Tyson closed his eyes, "Hmmm? 13, I think,"

Laharlmon stretched his arms in a yawn, "Yeah, that sounds about right." He scratched behind his head, "Hmmm? What happened last night?"

Tyson crossed his arms and smiled, "I was hoping that you'd tell me,"

Laharlmon's eyes closed tightly in remembrance, before snapping open as he remembered, "Me and Persiamon, we… we… we…" he fell back on floor, making a snow angel on the futons, "Yesterday… was the best day of my life,"

Tyson smiled, "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you,"

Laharlmon walked out of the tent, Tyson following. When they were outside, Laharlmon turned back to him, "Of course I had it in me. I'm a mon! Of course, being a child, you wouldn't understand."

Tyson frowned. But as he grabbed his digivice his lips drew back into a smug smile, "Laharlmon, REVERT!" He watched smugly as Laharlmon shrunk back down into Azmon. "Who's a kid now?"

Azmon looked at his old form in surprise. "Why you!" he jumped at Tyson and they rolled around in the dirt. "Noogie time!"

"Ow, get off!" Tyson yelled, "You're worse than my older brother!"

"What are you doing?" they looked up to see Abby.

"Looks like they're fighting again," Lunamon said, hands on hips.

Azmon straightened up instantly, "Fighting? Why I never,"

Tyson shot him a confused look. Then he noticed Persiamon was giggling behind Abby and Lunamon. /So that's what it's like to have a girlfriend. Note to self: wait a couple more years before I get a girlfriend./

"Hiya!" Trixie called to them. She was holding a bunch of apples. "Here, I got us some meatapples!" she held them out, "Freshly cooked!" she added.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Tyson exclaimed as he took an apple. He bit into it, "Mmmm, tastes like Salisbury Steak! My favorite!" he took another bite, "Well, next to spaghetti,"

Lunamon bit into her apple, "Mmmm, bologna!"

While everyone was enjoying their apples Tyson pulled Azmon into a huddle, "So… did it feel awkward considering she was like, two feet taller than you?"

"Actually…" Azmon began, before noticing that Persiamon was giving him a glare. He gulped, "Mmmm, yummy meatapples!" he grabbed a meatapple and began eating it. /Man, this relationship stuff is complicated./

When they had finished their meatapples Catastromon walked up to them, Alphamon in tow, "Time's up!" he declared in strict military fashion, "Gather to me, we have to report to the meeting tent,"

Arashi raised his eyebrow, "You do realize that we can't take you seriously when you talk like that,"

Catastromon's shoulders drooped in disappointment, "Really?"

They nodded.

"Awwww," Catastromon moaned in disappointment.

Alphamon held a hand to his shoulder, "I think you sounded great,"

Catastromon looked up, "Thank you my friend," he straightened up, "Now, form a rank and file line. Me first, followed by Persiamon and Alphamon, behind them you will walk beside your partners. Are we clear?"

They nodded.

"ARE WE CLEAR?!" he yelled.

They cringed and got into formation.

Inwardly, Catastromon smiled, "Good. Move out!"


	3. Comely

**Comely**

* * *

**Morning, Captains' Conference Tent**

They made their way into the tent and took their seats, or in the case of the Tamers and their partners, stools. After they had taken their seats Catastromon crossed his legs in his usual effeminate manner, "So, what news and/or information do you have for or wish to discuss with us?"

Crusadermon chuckled, "So formal, how cute,"

Alphamon shot her a glare.

"Ahem," Omnimon cleared his throat, "We would like to know what you know about the enemy, Milleniumon."

Catastromon brought his hands together, "Well, if you would really like to know…" he began.

Approximately nine minutes later…

"She remains calm and composed, but can turn homicidal if angered too much. She can be merciless and rude to those she doesn't know or care about, but if she knows you she can be quite pleasant… comely even,"

Everyone who understood the meaning of the word shot him a look of utter disbelief.

Omnimon looked fit to gag, "You find her… attractive?" he nearly vomited at the word.

Catastromon's eye widened in minute surprise, "Attractive?" he closed his eye in deep thought, "Well, she does have a certain attractiveness about her, but when I said comely, I meant that she was agreeable."

Tyson held a hand to his mouth, he was about to throw up, "But you find her…" he left the tent to throw up before returning to finish, "attractive?"

Catastromon's eye narrowed in annoyance. He got up and spread his arms, "What is wrong with you! True beauty is not what's on the outside, it what's on the inside, your personality, your character, your very being, that's what counts, that's what makes you beautiful!" he sat down and crossed his arms in disapproval, "Disgraceful!"

Everyone sat in silence, shocked at his outburst. Crusadermon leaned forward, bringing her hands together with a dreamy expression, "How gallant,"

Tyson and Azmon's jaws dropped to the floor. /Damn! Dude charmed a Royal Knight!/

Omnimon gulped, "May we continue?"

Catastromon took a deep breath, "Yes, despite her being an… Evil God, that is in title only. In actuality, she has several redeeming aspects. She may push her minions in order to reach her goals, but she treats them well and even respects them."

Arashi's eyes widened, "Really? It didn't seem like that when we fought,"

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "Yes, you see… that might have been… my fault," he looked down nervously, "The whole ambush was so that she could have a rematch with me. I'm strong, but she's stronger. I had no choice but to flee. I can see why… she was so ticked,"

Trixie crossed her arms in annoyance, "So you're the reason she kicked our butts,"

Catastromon gulped nervously, "Well-"

"The reason we were nearly killed?" she interrupted with a death glare.

He gulped; all eyes were on him now. He looked down nervously, "Little girls are monsters; I'd rather fight Milleniumon any day,"

Everyone burst out laughing.

Alphamon smiled. /He always knows how to make people smile./ His smile disappeared. /But there are things that need to be done./

**Noon, Dark Area**

Milleniumon walked through the Dark Area, a frown on her face. She had a goal to accomplish, but to summon Armageddemon hundreds of demon would need to be sacrificed. The only reason she continued this war, which none of her subjects even wanted to continue, was because of her own selfish goal. Now with a new plan, the war would not need to continue, unless they tried to interfere with her dominion. She didn't want to sacrifice her loyal soldiers. They were loyal to her, they respected her. And why shouldn't they? She was far more lenient and respectful to them than the Demon Lords had ever been. She had organized them into a single army, allowed them to take leave from the army in shifts as to keep the troops fresh, and had even fairly distributed the rations not based on rank, but on need.

She sighed. Many demons had debated whether it was right for her to rule the Dark Area. Although her species was native to the Dark Area, she was not. She was not born or damned here, she was an outsider. Speaking of damned, no one's been damned to the Dark Area in over 150 years. Most of the Demons had been born and raised here, not sentenced. As a result, the Dark Area, while still dark and somewhat depressing, wasn't that bad anymore. Sure, it was bad, just not that bad. There were probably worse places out there.

She looked over to a group of Phascomon and Keramon who were playing nearby and smiled. This cute scene was a great relief from the usual war matters. "Why must I sacrifice so much for my petty goals?"

"So that they may come to fruition and you may reign supreme," a voice answered from behind her.

She turned to find her general, "ChaosGallantmon?"

"Cute, aren't they?" he asked her, an odd look in his eyes.

She shrugged, "I guess,"

"Yes, so cute… so… innocent," ChaosGallantmon drew out the word in such a way that Milleniumon began to feel creeped out. /I knew I should have hired a Reapermon./ she thought with a gulp.

"So why have you come?" Milleniumon asked him.

"I just came to inform you…." He took a dramatic pause, "that the fusion bomb has been completed. Hah, they think it's for our enemies. Its effects would completely backfire on us if we used it on our enemies,"

She nodded, "I see,"

"I've already formed the battalion of our… sacrifices," he said the word sensually, "Gulfmon will be their…" he snickered, "leader,"

She looked down in shame. She couldn't bring herself to do it, so she had ChaosGallantmon choose the sacrifices.

ChaosGallantmon reached out and grabbed her lower right hand, "Don't worry, everything will be alright…" he paused for a moment before adding, "my Queen,"

Her eyes snapped open immediately. She roughly pulled her hand away from him. She stood glaring down at him, "You would do wise not to flirt with disaster!" she spat before walking back to her headquarters.

ChaosGallantmon chuckled. /So the bitch saw through it, eh? Not bad, usually they don't see it until I've left them at the altar. Of course, I don't plan on going that far with her. All I was hoping for was to soften her up, but it seems to have backfired. Oh well. My plan still stands. I will be… all-powerful./ "All-powerful," he said the word quietly. He loved that word. He felt… aroused by it. "First the power, then the bitches," he said before laughing.


	4. Squire

**Squire**

* * *

**Noon, Base Camp**

Tyson and the gang had left the conference tent and were now being shown around by Omnimon. Catastromon, Alphamon, Persiamon, and Sleipmon (who had overslept) were being shown around by Crusadermon.

"This is a nice place," Arashi noted as he gazed around. The others nodded in agreement.

"You bet it is!" a voice called to them. They looked over to see a digimon walking towards them, "Hello, my name is Ranamon, pleasure to meet you." She had clothing of varying shades of blue, and had blue-green skin. She resembled something of an amphibious little girl with an ample chest.

Lunamon tilted her head in confusion, "And what do you want with us?"

"It's good to see you," Omnimon greeted before turning back to them, "This is Ranamon, my squire."

"Oh," Tyson nodded in understanding, "What's a squire?"

"It's a knight's apprentice who is in-training to become a knight," Trixie informed him.

"Actually," Ranamon interrupted, "I'm more of an assistant than an actual squire. I just help with things that Omnimon can't do himself,"

"Hah!" Arashi snorted, "And what can't the great Omnimon do for himself?"

Omnimon held up his hands, "For one, opening doors without breaking them,"

Ranamon held up two fingers, "For two, filling out paper work,"

"Oh," Arashi nodded in sudden understanding.

Omnimon sighed, "Yes, sometimes it sucks not having fingers,"

Awkward silence followed.

"Ahem," Azmon coughed, "Shall we continue?"

Omnimon nodded, "Gladly,"

Lunamon whispered in Abby's ears, "Do you think I could become Sleipmon's squire?"

Abby shrugged, "It's possible, I guess,"

"YES!" she shouted, catching everyone by surprise. "Uh… sorry?" /At least I have a chance!/ she thought with glowing eyes.

"Well let's go on," Omnimon called as they continued.

While they left, Trixie and Dracomon stayed back.

"Mistress, why are we doing this?" he asked her.

"Because," she answered, "we have a meeting to get to,"

**Elsewhere in the Base Camp**

Crusadermon led Sleipmon, Persiamon, Catastromon, and Alphamon through the base camp. "And over here is…" she explained.

Catastromon nodded, "Interesting." He felt a tap in his shoulder, "Alphamon?"

He nodded, "Catastromon, do you mind if I take leave?"

Catastromon's eye widened in confusion, "Why?"

"I have something I need to do," Alphamon answered.

"If you need to," Catastromon answered, "Crusadermon, may Alphamon take leave?"

She turned back, "Why?"

"Alphamon, why do you want t-" he turned around to find that Alphamon had already left. "Huh? He sure was off in a hurry,"

"Where could he have gone?" Sleipmon questioned.

**Afternoon, Demon Campsite**

Milleniumon had gathered the… sacrifices. She led them out of the Dark Area and onto their side of the battlefield. "I'm not so sure about this," she told ChaosGallantmon who was marching beside her.

"Don't worry," he told her, "You will have the ultimate power, it is your…" he looked for the right word, "destiny,"

"Destiny?" she spat out the word, "Is it my destiny to commit genocide on my own troops?"

"No," ChaosGallantmon chided her, "Your destiny is to become… all-powerful,"

"My destiny," she looked down in shame.

ChaosGallantmon's eyes narrowed in annoyance. /She's losing faith!/ he thought angrily. "The opposing army won't take a gathering of Demons lightly. If they launch an attack, the plan will be ruined."

"Maybe this wasn't the best plan after all," she said hopefully.

/Dammit!/ ChaosGallantmon mentally cursed. "Then how about I make a distraction?"

She looked up, "Are you sure? What if you end up like… Dagomon?"

"Hah," he chided her, "They couldn't even lay a finger on me if I go all out." /Besides, I'm nothing like that weak fag./

"Very well," she nodded. "Just don't get yourself killed,"

"I won't," he told her. /All I need to do is keep them busy for two hours./

After he had left, Milleniumon began the deed. "Everyone gather!"

"What do you want Milleniumon?" Gulfmon asked after they had gathered.

She felt a tear roll down her eye. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Ultimate Fusion!"

ChaosGallantmon continued running, planning his distraction as he moved. He heard screams of terror and agony coming from their camp. "Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "my, my. That sounds wonderful. Glad I thought of this and not someone else." Luckily, although they were barely within eyesight of the enemy encampment, they were out of earshot. Even if they heard that wonderful screaming, it would soon be over. As he thought this, the screaming subsided. "Aww, it stopped. Hmhmhm, maybe I enjoy screaming too much. It must be a fetish. Hahahaha!" /Now all Milleniumon needs to do is prepare the fusion bomb, absorb it, and wait for the… solution to settle./

He was close to the camp now, maybe a mile away, but he stopped to observe something. He hid behind a rock, watching the spectacle. Three creatures were having a conversation. The black knight, Alphamon, and those two he had fought before: Trixie and Dracomon. /What are they doing here? What are they talking about? This could be exciting./ he thought while watching.

Alphamon sat down on a rock. /Are you sure we should be doing this?/ one voice thought.

/This has more to it than just orders./ the other voice answered. Lately they had been speaking in unison as part of their disguise. The only conversations they had these days were in their head.

/But what about Catastromon?/

/This has nothing to do with Catastromon!/

"Hello!" they were interrupted from their mental argument by the sound of Trixie shouting.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dracomon asked them, "Why did you ask us to meet you out here?"

"Yes, about that," the black knight continued after regaining their composure, "w- err, I have something that we need to talk about,"

"What?" Trixie asked them, "If it's so important why didn't you talk to us about it when we were back at the camp? Was it so important that you had to get us alone?"

Alphamon nodded, "Yes, it is. I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while now, but we haven't had the chance," he walked up to Trixie and knelt down. He put his hands on her shoulders. What he said next shocked everyone, even ChaosGallantmon, "I need you to leave the Digital World,"


	5. Please Leave

**Please Leave**

* * *

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

After they had been shown around they gathered back at the center of camp, where they wondered about their missing comrades.

"He's been gone for a while," Sleipmon noted about Alphamon and his absence.

"Trixie and Dracomon are gone too," Omnimon added. "Have you seen them? We looked around, but we couldn't find them,"

Crusadermon shook her head, "No, and despite looking for him, we haven't found Alphamon yet either,"

"We know Alphamon left for a reason, but we don't know what that reason was," Catastromon stroked his chin thoughtfully. /I didn't order them to do anything. And this is definitely not a part of our plan./

"How about we split up and search for them?" Azmon suggested.

"Good idea," Omnimon nodded, "Unfortunately I need to file some more reports to Heaven's Court so Ranamon and I will have to stay here."

"Then let's go!" Persiamon told them.

"What's going on?" they turned to see Magnamon and MirageGaogamon, food in arms.

MirageGaogamon looked at those assembled in surprise, "Seriously, we leave for a few hours to gather some more food and something's already happened,"

Omnimon brought a hand to his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot you went out with some troops to gather more rations,"

"We don't have time for this!" Abby interrupted, "Trixie, Dracomon, and Alphamon are missing!"

"What?!" they both shouted in surprise.

MirageGaogamon handed the food to a Burgermon, "Then let's go find them!"

**Afternoon, Meeting Spot**

What he said next shocked everyone, even ChaosGallantmon, "I need you to leave the Digital World,"

"B-But why?!" Trixie's eyes widened in shock, "Why should I leave?!"

Alphamon sighed, "Because this place is too dangerous for a nine year old girl. You could get hurt,"

"So!" she shouted while grabbing Dracomon in a hug, "I promised to protect my friends! I won't leave them! Me and Dracomon are partners!"

"But you could get hurt. This place is dangerous, too dangerous. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt," Alphamon said softly.

"I know this world is dangerous, but I won't let any harm come to my mistress!" Dracomon protested.

"I know," Alphamon told them, "But this world is no place for a little girl,"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Trixie screamed at him, "The others aren't much older than I am!"

"At least their age isn't a single digit!" Alphamon retorted.

"Bugger off you barmy arse!" she yelled.

Alphamon fell back in shock, "Trixie… how could you use such foul language? Where did you learn those ugly words?"

She crossed her arms in defiance, "I learned them from my brother, Tyler,"

"I won't let you take Trixie away!" Dracomon spread his arms in defiance, "If you want Trixie you'll have to get through me!"

Alphamon sighed, "Fine, if you wish," he took a battle stance, "If I win, she leaves. If… you… by some miracle win, she can stay,"

Dracomon looked at Trixie before turning back to Alphamon, "Fine, you're on!"

"Dracomon!" Trixie grabbed him, "You can't!"

"I'm sorry Mistress," Dracomon apologized, "But if I don't fight him, he'll take you,"

"But Dracomon!" she yelled through tears.

"Please Trixie, it's the only way we can get him to leave us alone," Dracomon told her.

"Dracomon," she nodded in understanding. She grabbed her digivice.

**DRACOMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
WINGDRAMON!**

The blue dragon stared down at Alphamon, "Let's fight! Wing Blast!" he created a shock wave that shot towards Alphamon.

/I hope I don't have to hurt him too much./ Alphamon thought as he jumped over the shock wave.

**Afternoon, Demon Campsite**

She had absorbed them into her pocket dimension through her Ultimate Fusion technique. She then set up and absorbed the fusion bomb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" she screamed in agony as the bomb exploded inside of her pocket dimension. She was linked to the dimension, and she felt the pain of the explosion. Tears streamed down her face, "How did I let ChaosGallantmon talk me into this!" she held her stomach in pain. "I only need to do this for another hour or so. AAAAAAHHHH! I guess… this pain… is my punishment, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she accepted the pain as she cried out.

**Afternoon, Base Camp**

"Dammit!" Azmon cursed, "Where are they?"

"I don't think anyone's found them yet," Tyson noted, "Maybe they're not in the camp. For all we know they could be outside of the camp,"

Azmon brought his fist into his other hand, "Eureka! I guess I'm not the only one who's gotten smarter, there's hope for you yet!"

Tyson frowned, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhh, nothing!" Azmon lied.

"Hmph!" Tyson pouted, "I can be smart too,"

Azmon patted his back, "It's okay buddy. But we need to find them,"

"Fine," Tyson sighed, "We can find them faster if we biomerge,"

"Wow," Azmon said in surprise, "You're having a lot of good ideas lately. It's kind of scary,"

"Hah!" Tyson snorted, "If you can get laid, then I can have a good idea,"

Azmon shrugged, "Good point,"

**Afternoon, Meeting Spot**

Wingdramon quickly flew down at Alphamon, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

Alphamon jumped a meter back as Wingdramon landed right in front of him. /Why did he?/ "Huh?!" his eyes widened in realization.

Wingdramon looked up at Alphamon, "Got you! Blaze Sonic Breath!" he breathed a stream of high speed fire at Alphamon point blank.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alphamon screamed as he was engulfed in the flame and sent crashing into a rock, forming a smoke cloud.

"You did it Wingdramon!" Trixie cheered.

"Heh… heh… I did it. I can't believe that worked!" Wingdramon looked back at Trixie and smiled.

A figure appeared through the smoke and sprang out at Wingdramon, "Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drew out a convergence of light and swung it at Wingdramon.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Wingdramon screamed as he crashed to the ground. "Ugh," he groaned in defeat. He had fought a good battle, but in the end he had lost.

"Heh… heh," Alphamon panted, "Piece of-" a lance burst through his chest, his eyes widened in pain, "shi-" he whispered as the lance was pulled out and he collapsed to the ground.

Trixie and Wingdramon's eyes widened, "You…"

He cleaned off his lance, "Yes, it's been a while kids," ChaosGallantmon stared down at them, an odd but terrifying look in his eyes…


End file.
